


Complex Love

by WhatsThisButtonDo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, post 5x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsThisButtonDo/pseuds/WhatsThisButtonDo
Summary: Instead of crying in a hallway for Deke to find her at the end of 'The Devil Complex', Jemma goes searching for Daisy.





	Complex Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally catching up to AoS, and had this idea a few days after watching Ep.14. Wrote this in like 30min at 12AM. Sorry to all those waiting for JitS, Just having a bit of writers block on CH.15.

Confused, heartbroken, and _tired_. Jemma is above all just so tired. She wanders through the lighthouse, not even knowing where her own feet are guiding her until she finds herself outside Daisy's door. She steps through the partially open door. It doesn't even occur to her to knock. Back before everything started slowly and steadily falling apart around them, before the collapse of S.H.E.I.L.D. and being stranded on an alien planet, before After Life and Inhumans when Daisy was still Skye. Before Aida, ghost rider and the framework. Before living the supposed future. When they were just kids on a plane, promised a way to change the world, to make a difference. That was when she was closest to Daisy, where she could just walk into her room after a long day and vent to willing ears.

She stepped into Daisy's room, not knowing if she would find her here. Seeing the bed empty, she crossed the room and stepped into the doorway of the bathroom. There, she found Daisy standing at the mirror, she had her hair brushed back over her right shoulder, examining the area where Fitz had cold-heartedly ripped the inhibitor out against her will with tears in her eyes.

Daisy saw Jemma's reflection appear in the doorway behind her. She quickly brushed her hair to cover her neck before aggressively wiping at the tears in her eyes. Once her eyes were dry she placed her hands on the lip of the counter surrounding the sink, looking down into the water basin. "What do you want, Jemma?" Daisy said quietly, not lifting her head from her gaze on the sink.

Jemma sees Daisy standing at the counter, and suddenly everything is a little clearer. She hears Daisy question why she is there and feels a sharp pang in her gut, like a dagger. "I'm sorry." She says softly.

"You didn't do this to me," Daisy whispers into the counter, keeping her head hung. She fights to keep control of her reactivated powers, now slightly out of practice.

"I know." Jemma takes a step into the bathroom, a step towards Daisy. "But I should have seen it." Another step. "I'm closer to Fitz than anyone, I should have known."

Daisy scoffs. "Trust me, I know." She bit out before tightly gripping the counter and closing her eyes. She couldn't let her emotions get the better of her, she had hidden her true feelings for Jemma all these years, she could do it for ten more minutes.

Jemma steps again, now only one or two steps from Daisy. "I don't even know who he is anymore. He says he doesn't regret it, that's not the Fitz I knew. Truth is, I'm afraid of whoever he is now." Daisy doesn't move or say anything, Jemma takes another step. "When I saw you on the table, begging Fitz not to do it, I thought you were going to die," Jemma whispered so quietly it was barely audible. She knew if she spoke at a normal volume her voice would break. "I've watched you almost die more times than anyone should have to endure. And I've done things to keep you alive that made me feel sick to my stomach." Jemma stepped one last time so that she was standing just behind Daisy's right shoulder. "But I've never regretted saving your life. I've never regretted knowing you. What I do regret is the distance that has grown between us over these last few months."

Jemma pauses for a second, looking down at her fidgeting hands. Looking back up, she sees Daisy's face now lifted and staring at her eyes in the reflection of the mirror. "And seeing the person I thought I loved nearly kill you made me realize something." Jemma felt her heart racing in her chest, she tightly clenched her hands together to stop them from shaking. Taking a deep and shaky breath before continuing, "I think..." Jemma sighed and rebuilt her courage. "I think I'm in love with you." she finished quietly. Her hands continued to wring each other in nervousness as she looked down from the mirror, unable to hold Daisy's gaze.

Daisy heard the words she'd fantasized about in variations for years. She's heard Jemma say 'I love you' to her before, but it was always familial and never held the weight she wished it did. She could hear the difference in this admission. Daisy blinked, trying to decipher if this was some sort of twisted trick or dream. She wondered if she actually had died and these were her brains synapses final act, playing out her most desired wishes to comfort her in her final moments. She wondered if she was somehow back in the framework. But she knew all of this to be false. Or at least didn't care if it was real or not.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words," Daisy said quietly while turning around, watching as Jemma raised her head and made eye contact. "I've loved you since the day you threw yourself off the plane." Daisy stepped forward and picked up Jemma's hand with her own, "When I thought you died to the obelisk, I was numb. I went searching for purpose. Because without you around, I couldn't stay at S.H.I.E.L.D." Daisy takes a step closer so that they are toe to toe. "When we got you back, I was going to tell you, because it hurt so much holding it in. But you found someone else's comfort. So I didn't. Then I watched you and Fitz fall for one another, I was happy for you, truly. But it hurt so damn much." Daisy's voice breaks a little, tears were slowly streaming down her face and she sees a tear escape from Jemma's eye.

Daisy brings her right hand up to Jemma's face, wiping the tear from her cheek. Once the tear was wiped away, Daisy left her hand to rest on Jemma's face, almost like a test. She watched as Jemma started to ever so slowly move in. As the slightly shorter girl drew closer, Daisy could see the gold flecks scattered throughout the other girl's brown eyes. She waited with her breath held while Jemma's face and lips got closer, waiting for Jemma to suddenly pull back. But she never did, once Jemma was past the short halfway point, Daisy leaned in to meet her, closing her eyes as their lips made gentle contact.

When their lips finally touched, it was so soft, so gentle, that Daisy wasn't even sure it was happening. She pressed just a little more into Jemma's lips. This was a moment that she'd dreamed about in her waking and in her sleep. But those were cheap imitations of the real thing, falling so short of how it felt to have Jemma's lips against her own, to be breathing the same air, occupying the same space with their bodies.

For a while, everything was right in the world for Daisy, lost in the contact of the girl standing in front of her.


End file.
